Grassy Love!
by Orange Lover.Go oranges
Summary: This is my first 1-shot.Don't get your expectations too high!...Go oranges!
1. Chapter 1

Grassy Love!

Me:Hey guys!I was looking for a "Nuzleaf and Roserade" romance fanfiction and guess what?There aren't any! I got this idea from my "Pokemon mystery dungeon".Enjoy!

P.o.v stands for "Point-of-view"

*Seedy's P.o.v*

I'm sitting on a branch sitting next to a Roserade.I was looking at her because she's my secret love,she doesn't really know what "love" is though and that i have a crush on her. Wait!I forgot to tell you who I am!I'm Seedy,a Nuzleaf who has a weird leaf on his head. The grassblade on my head was a dark orange for some reason?Everybody liked me for it though,my parents said that I was "One-of-a-kind".Back to what I was doing though,Her name is Rose,she's out of my league though because she was a beautiful,rich, and tough pokemon. She was raised by a human but she ran away when she realized that her master was going to "put her down" because she had accidently killed his prized Eevee. She said she couldn't stand that Eevee anymore,she said that it kept trying to pick a fight with all of the masters pokemons. when he did,he got the master to see his pokemon beating up the Eevee. She had finally had enough and challenged him to a battle,she used too much power because when she used poison sting the Eevee was badly poisoned and the poison quickly spread to the brain before anything could be done. Her master was furious and made an appointment to "put her down" the next day. She ran away at night and she found the village i lived in,she was cautious and attacked everybody that tried to walk up to her. I was quick and was able to get in front of her,she about to shoot a "Poison sting" attack but i quickly started to play my grassflute. Her eyes were starting to droop and then she landed on the ground asleep,I picked her up and walked over to a tree. The tree had vines wrapped around it and i took out my bark knife,it was basically just a piece of bark but i just sharpened the edge.I cut some vines off and tied the Roserade good and tight. She was starting to wake up and everybody started to gather around her,"Let me go!" she said while squirming around."Sorry,i can't do that" i said but i really wanted to let her go. A Lucario walked up to her,Ace,he is our leader "You envaded our village and attacked everybody so for your punishment..." said Ace "Um...We will think of something but for now you can stay with Seedy" he said "Huh!" i said shocked."Okay,everybody go back to what you were doing" he ordered,everybody started to walk away and i Picked up the Roserade to my house. A tree in the far side of the village is were i stay. "Okay!We're here!" i said while gently putting the enraged and still tied Roserade to the ground."I demand that you release me!" she said. All I did was sit down on my chair which was basically just a ordinary log and listen to her shout at me. I sighed,this is going to be a looong night!That's how i met her,she never received a punishment because she was way too strong to be defeated by any of us,even the leader couldn't make her flinch. I was still staring at her with loving eyes when she suddenly turned her head "What are you doing?" she said. "Um!I'm looking at that pedel on your hand, it looks kind of weird?" i said with my best fake confused look. "It's white,just like all of my other ones?" she said confused "Theres nothing wrong with it,what's wrong with you?Your face is all red?Do you have a burn?" she said,i quickly played my grassflute and she started to doze off. I stood up and walked to the entrance of my home which is a giant hole in the tree. I sighed,"she would never love me" i said sadly.

*3 years later*

"I can't believe that you forgot our supplies!" said Rose in disbelief,she never tried to run away but she was still a stone-hearted pokemon. "I'm sorry" i said shivering, it was winter and Rose still lived with me in my tree home. "We're going to die without supplies you know!" said Rose angrily, "I know but come on,we can look for supplies right now." i said. "We need to get back!" shouted Rose "Okay but you don't have to-Ah!" i said. Rose's Leg was covered in ice and it was spreading to her stomach "Oh my Arceus!You're getting frozen!" i said in shock "No dip!" she said. I picked her up and i quickly raced to my house,we made it there safe and sound...well except for Rose. She was imprisoned in a block of ice,there's a reason they call me "Seedy". I jumped in the air and rapidly spat out dozens of seeds. The ice was chipping off and soon Rose was released from the block of ice, "Your welcome" i said, Rose responded by plucking one of her spikes and jabbing it in my arm "Ow!" i screamed, it was super effective and the pain was horrible but i held back screams. "Hahaha!" Rose was laughing hysterically at me being in pain, "You're mean!" i said angrily. "Sorry but i just wanted to release my anger because SOMEBODY forget to get supplies!" she said angrily. I sighed,all i could do was stare at her and just examine her beauty. We had been friends for 3 years and i had started to feel like i wanted to be more than friends. "I'm cold!" she said and then she did something that i would never expect her to do,She hugged me! I was blushing alot and to make it worse was that Rose was hugging me even tighter to get warmth. I was starting to get a boner,i pushed her off me and stood up,my back facing her. "i have to get something" i said quickly, i ran to my Refrigerator(Large log with hole ) and grabbed a oran berry. My boner had left and i went back to Rose who was hugging herself for warmth. "Here" i siad while tossing the Oran berry at Rose,she catched it and ate it. I sat down next to her and she hugged me again,"Um...Rose." i said nervously, "What?"she said "I-i-i-i-i-i L-l-l ov-v-e y-y-ou" i stuttered "Love?" said Rose "Love is when you feel really close to someone and you want to do things with them." i said nervously "What kind of things?" she said .I wanted to tell her but just the thought of me and her going at it made me get a boner. "Seedy?What's that?" she stopped hugging me and just stared at my boner. She was clueless about sex so i just had to show her,"Get on your back" i said "Okay?" she said and then she laid down,i got on top of her and then i said "I'll show you". I started to thrust into her and she started to moan,i hit her hymen and she started to scream,"Ah!That actually hurt!" she said and then she let a tear fall down her cheek. I kissed her and started to thrust into her again,she was really tight and to make it better was that she enjoyed it. I was feeling my cum build up and i started to thrust even faster,Rose was moaning so much that everybody must of thought there was a ghost here. I released my cum into her and she started to scream in complete pleasure,i was exhausted and i fell off her."I love you,Rose" i said "Me too" she said"We should get married!" i said What's "married?" she asked confused."Well married is when two people-

There's the story!Don't get too annoyed that the sex scene was short and remember!I except flames!...Go oranges!

-Orange Lover.


	2. Ace found love

Ace found love.

*Ace's P.o.v*

It had been two years ago when Seedy and Rose got married and left our village. I was bored at times and i usually would take a walk in the woods to relax and just get away from the problems of the village. One day while i was out walking,i heard a faint cry for help,being a leader and all,i ran to the sound. When i got there,i saw a Lopunny who was covered in cuts and scrapes on the ground."Help!Please!" she said,i quickly ran to her and picked her up. I knew what to do,i quickly jumped on a branch that belonged to a oran berrie tree. I plucked one and jumped back to the ground,"Eat it." i said and i put it in her mouth. She was able to swallow it and the cut and bruises slowly started to disappear. She got up and started to smile "Thank you so much!I was attacked by a Ryhorn that was looking for a battle,unfortunately,i was here. How can i repay you?" she said. I was flattered that she was thankful and wanted to repay me but i didn't need help or anything. "I'm just doing what any other pokémon would do,helping others in need" i said. She then got a devious look on her face,"I know what you need." she said deviously,before i could say anything she pushed me to the ground and gave me kiss. Her tongue was wiggling around in my mouth and i was just laid there,i was shocked and i started to feel something that i never felt before? It was happening in my lower area,"Um...What's going on?" i said when i saw that my dick had grown about 8 inches from it's usual length. She looked at me like i had said the stupidest thing ever "Um,that's a erection" she said, "What do i do with it?" i asked "Oh my Arceus!You don't what's going!?I'll show you what you do with it." she said and then she got off my stomach and laid back against the oran tree with her legs open."Come and get it!" she said excitedly. I walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Uh,now what?" i asked, "Man,your new to this,okay i'll do the work she said. She pushed me on my back again and started to get on top of me. "Okay,get ready for some fun!" she said,before i could say anything,she already pushed her vagina on my erection and i felt this...Pleasure? Then all of a sudden,my instincts kicked in! I rolled over and now i was ontop of Lopunny,I started to thrust into her but i felt a barrier of some sort blocking my dick to go further. I pulled out and quickly pushed back inside,i heard Lopunny scream out in pain "K-k-keep going." She said. I was thrusting into her and with every thrust,her moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure. I loved hearing how sexy she sounded when she moaned so i started to quicken my pace. Lopunny's moans started to increase in volume and her vagina started to get tighter and tighter. I started to feel like i had to piss so i stopped "Um...Lopunny,i have to piss." i said,she looked a little confused "Piss?Oh!You need to cum." she said "Come?I'm already here?" i said quite confused. "Never mind,i'll show you" she said while grinding her vagina on my still erect dick. She then put me back in her,the feeling started to build up but i kept thrusting. She grabbed my head and started to scream. Her vagina clamped on my dick and i felt it getting covered in something slimy and then i couldn't hold it anymore. I released something from my dick into her "Ready or not!Here i cum!" i said, and then i released my cum into her. I pulled out of her vagina and laid down next to her. "That was fun!We should do it again sometime" i said "Yeah,why don't i go with you,to where you're going?" she asked "Okay,you can come" i said and then we just laid there talking about how fun that end!

Hope you enjoyed it!...Go oranges!


End file.
